The Mask
by destroyer9573
Summary: Occurs after season 4 before season 5. What if Tohru accidentally wore Tarakudo's mask? Will he abandon his fears and fight the oni inside him or will he be doomed to become the host of the king of all shadowkhan?
1. Not the Face!

After what happened yesterday, Tarakudo, his oni generals, and the shadowkhan were trapped within one mask. Jackie, Jade, Uncle and Tohru kept the mask at the antique shop until they decided what to with it.

"We better keep in Section 13 where no one will get their hands on it," Jackie believed. Jade interrupted him, "What's the big deal? If anyone wears the mask, we can just pluck some of Tohru's hair and remove it. Right?" Jackie only nodded in disagreement. "The mask is dangerous Jade. Even if were easy to remove, it would still cause harm." Throughout the conversation, Tohru had some thoughts in his mind. Am I really a descendent of an ancient Japanese samurai? "Was I meant to be here? Is this my destiny?" Tohru thought about those questions until Uncle yelled and got him off his trance. "Nonsense! Magic must handle magic! We should dispose the mask in the shadow realm where it came from." "But sensei! Don't you need dark magic to do that?" Tohru said looking down at his master. Uncle replied calmly, "I will prepare it." He went to study when Tohru began to shutter. The other three looked at him with concern. "Tohru?" "I think I have the willies." He said with everyone else staring at him in confusion. Jackie was the first one to say something. "But how is that possible?"

Just then the door broke off to reveal Haw Foo and the enforcers. "Hope you don't mind if we drop in," Finn grinned when Haw Foo pushed him, Ratso, and Chow out of the way. "I have come for the mask, Chan. Reaming Eagle Feet!" he boomed attempting to knock out Jackie with an aerial kick. Both sides fought for a while and the good guys seem to be winning until Haw Foo kicked Jackie in the gut. Jackie flew into a wall as Haw Foo took the oni mask that was sitting on the desk. "Jackie!" Jade cried noticing Haw Foo holding the mask only to see Jackie unconscious. Tohru heard Jade and grabbed Haw Foo with his large arms. Ratso, Finn, and Chow were fighting Uncle when they saw Tohru and Haw Foo struggling against each other. They went to them and tried to release Haw Foo of Tohru's grasp. Jade and Uncle reinforced Tohru by tried to get rid of the enforcers. Jackie then woke up from his temporary coma and did the same. Soon all eight of them began to lose balance, pulling the mask, and collapsed with the mask flying in the air. Jade was the first one to see the mask and it was heading for Tohru's face. "Look out Big T!" she cried. But it was too late. The mask landed perfectly on Tohru's face and began to merge with him. The mask absorbed his face while it developing red skin, white facial hair, and demon horns just like Tarakudo. Everyone saw what was happening and it wasn't good. "Oh," Jackie said when Jade finished his sentence, "Crud."


	2. Bad Day! Bad Day!

Tohru looked completely normal except for a couple of things. His black hair became albino along with snow-white facial hair, his teeth were yellow and deadly, and his skin was pure red. He gave out a loud roar, half-human and half-demon) at the enforcers.

They only flinched before he lifted all four of them with ease. He spinned them around with his immense hands before he threw them out the window which made an ear-splitting, shattering sound. Before Tohru could make another movement, the injured enforcers screamed and ran. When they were no longer seen, Tohru's red eyes turned back to their original color.

The Chans just stood there until Uncle finally spoke, "We must make the removal spell!" Jackie nodded his head in agreement. Everyone knew that the mask on Tohru's mask wasn't like the other oni masks. It possessed the nine shadowkhan tribes, generals, and Tarakudo himself. If it wasn't taken off soon, destruction is likely consequence.

After ten minutes of mixing ingredients in a cauldron, Uncle was almost ready. So far, the mixture gave out a dark green liquid. "Now Tohru! The hair of samurai!" Tohru obeyed and plucked out a white thread of hair out of his head. Uncle took the hair, dropping it into the cauldron.

When Uncle started chanting the removal spell, the mixture turned into a light green. It got brighter and brighter, but the four found something was wrong when it got darker. It turned from green to purple and began to leak out dark energy. Within a few seconds, the cauldron imploded, throwing purple goop all over the room.

"What happened? I thought Big T would have the face-sucker off his face by now!" Jade questioned both her uncles, scanning for an answer.

Uncle replied, "Uncle not sure. But the demon mask must have tainted Tohru's head, making his samurai hair useless."

"So there's no turning back?" Jade asked again, feeling sad.

"Unless we can find another donor," said Jackie. That seemed to be the only answer, but with that comes the question, "Where are we going to find more samurai hair?"

**AN: Sorry about the long delay. I was extremely lazy. I love to surf the web too much and barely get enough time to build something afterward. I have no homework I think I have to do, so I have time. And it's summer soon! Hooray! I hope you weren't too desperate or anything, otherwise I would look like a jerk. Making interactives is easier since it seems less time-consuming. I'm also sorry the chapter is short, but it's worthy to me nevertheless. Enjoy the rest of the fic when it comes!**


End file.
